


For Konoha

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Uzumaki Naruto, Angst and Feels, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Heavy Angst, No Fluff, Not Happy, Rule 63, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: “These were your mother’s.” Sakura said quietly as she clasped the necklace around Naruto’s neck while Ino screwed the earrings shut, “Kakashi had them with him and kept them for this special day.”Once the two girls were finally done and satisfied with their work, they took a step back to admire the soon to be bride.“I can’t believe it, Naruto.” Sakura choked, blinking her eyes to rid of the unshed tears as happiness overwhelmed her, “You’re getting married!”
Relationships: Mentions of Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 137





	For Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was a mistake!!
> 
> anyways, i was watching the crown when i thought about writing something that's loosely inspired by princess margaret and her relationship with peter.
> 
> also, let's pretend that the nara clan aren't part of the konoha council and that koharu is still alive and has power in konoha.

Wedding bells rung in the distance. The birds chirped happily and the sun was shining brightly.

Naruto never once in her life imagined herself getting married, she had been too busy training to become the most powerful Hokage Konoha had ever had. 

It had been a surprise when Naruto was proposed to, the whole getting down on one knee and being presented with a shiny diamond ring. She was so surprised that she spent the next month in a daze as she prepared for her wedding with the help from Sakura and Ino. 

The blonde was sat in front of the vanity as her two best female friends fussed with her hair and makeup, Naruto still in disbelief at the fact that today was her wedding day. That she was going to walk down that isle and get married and carry on with her Hokage duties with her husband by her side.

“I think we should let her hair be in an elegant updo to bring out her soft and delicate features.” Ino gushed as she brushed the long, healthy golden locks, “And use it as an excuse to show off those gorgeous collarbones!” 

Sakura glared at her best friend, “You know the council would kill you for letting Naruto show some cleavage.”

Ino rolled her eyes, “She’s just showing off her shoulders and collarbone, why would they get mad over that? It’s not like she’s flashing everyone with her boobs.”

Sakura shook her head, her pink locks tickling her cheeks, “I think we should curl her hair and bring it to the side.”

Ino stepped back to take a good look at Naruto as she pictured the hairstyle on her with her hand on her chin, “Fine.” She finally said, “At least we can see her shoulder.”

Once the two were done with her hair, they quickly began to work on her makeup. They had decided to go with a light and natural makeup look. “You’re too beautiful to need makeup.” Ino had stated, “We’re just going to use the basics to accentuate your beauty.”

A light shade of pink eyeshadow dusted her eyelids, making her azure eyes brighter. A thin line of brown eyeliner ran across her eyelids and ended with a short yet sharp wing. The two then continued their magic as Naruto watched the two girls work on her, her mind far away.

“There, all done.” Sakura had squealed while Ino pressed her face next to Naruto to look at their work through the mirror. 

“You outdid yourself, forehead.” Ino stated, “But we’re not done just yet!”

Sakura nodded and turned to retrieve a small wooden box and opened it to reveal pearl accessories. “These were your mother’s.” Sakura said quietly as she clasped the necklace around Naruto’s neck while Ino screwed the earrings shut, “Kakashi had them with him and kept them for this special day.”

After the two girls were finally done and satisfied with their work, they took a step back to admire the soon to be bride.

“I can’t believe it, Naruto.” Sakura choked, blinking her eyes to rid of the unshed tears as happiness overwhelmed her, “You’re getting married!”

“Gaara is so lucky.” Ino smirked, “I’ve always known the two of you would end up getting married!”

Naruto said nothing. Just sat in her chair obediently as she listened to her two best friends gush about her wedding that will start in an hour.

“We should go get ready.” Sakura said, “We don’t want to be late!”

With quick pecks to her forehead and a careful hug, the two girls stepped out of Naruto’s room into their own rooms and make final preparations of their own.

Naruto still sat in her chair, her beautiful reflection stared back at her. It was frightening how much she resembled her father at the moment, she wondered how he would react seeing her like this. On her wedding day.

He’d probably be like Sakura, fighting away the tears that threatened to fall while her mother was the calmer of the two even though she was just as emotional, if not worse, as her father. The thought of them rushing around her room to ensure the perfection of today’s wedding brought a small, weak smile to Naruto’s lips.

It was her wedding day and she should be happy.

And she would have, had she been getting married to the man of her dreams.

That man not being Gaara.

  
  
  


It all happened on that dreaded day.

The day when Naruto was finally taken to take her measurements for the Hokage cloak. She had waited eighteen years to finally take on the role as Hokage and right when the war had ended and she was certain that Tsunade would step aside to give her the Hogake hat, the village council had to step in.

They had stated that Naurto was not ready, that she was too young and still had much to learn. Especially with her never passing the Chunin exams to begin with. Tsuande, Iruka and Kakashi all argued on Naruto’s behalf, insisting that her being Jiraiya’s prodigy and her role in the war, which allowed the five villages to win, was more than enough for her to take on the role of Hokage.

But the council persisted. They were stubborn and it was clear that they will not back down without a fight. In the end, it was agreed by both parties that Naruto will be awarded Chunin status so that she may study for the Jounin exams whenever it was deemed for her to partake in the examination. It had taken her two years and for Kakashi to take on the role as the sixth Hokage of Konohagakure but she was finally here. 

Naruto had a bright smile on her face as she examined her reflection in the mirror while the seamstress pinned pins to adjust the length of her new Hokage cloak. The white and red colors oddly complimented her and made her blue eyes pop brighter than ever.

A rush of excitement seeped through her at the idea of finally walking through the streets of Konoha in her official attire. Many had doubted her, many feared her and she had to fight tooth and nail to prove them wrong but it was all worth it in the end. Without her confidence in herself, without Iruka, without team seven and without all of the people she met on her journey, then she wouldn’t be where she was today.

A tiny giggle fell from her lips as she swayed her body, making the cloak follow her movement much to the seamstress’ annoyance. Just as the old woman opened her mouth to remind the soon to be Hokage to please remain still so that we can achieve the perfect fit, the door opened and in walked a prominent member of the council.

“Koharu-sama!” Naruto greeted her with her usual cheerfulness as she caught the old woman’s reflection in the mirror, “What are you doing here?”

The old woman paid no attention to the young adult and instead directed her gaze at the seamstress crouching down next to Naruto, “Leave us.” she spoke with a dignified voice.

The seamstress hastily gathered her belongings and, with a quick bow to the council member, stepped out of the room to give the two some privacy.

Naruto paid no mind to the matter and turned to Koharu with her arms stretched wide, “What do you think?” She asked, the smile still prominent on her lips.

The old woman scanned Naruto once before walking towards the window, overlooking the village and its people going about their everyday lives. 

“Being a Hokage signifies that one must be responsible, intelligent and tactful in order to achieve the security and prosperity of the village.” Koharu spoke in her old, wise and dignified voice, eyes not once leaving the window. “And such riches requires great sacrifices.”

Naruto already knew all of that. Being a Hokage was no easy job and she was aware of how demanding it can be. After the war and learning about Itachi’s role in the village still played vividly in Naruto’s mind. There even was a time she questioned her decision in becoming a Hokage when the truth of the clan council and the village’s history was unveiled. However, she knew of no one who would be capable of becoming a Hokage or have the desire to be one other than her. So, putting her girl pants on, she swallowed the hard truth and affirmed her decision in becoming Konoha’s seventh Hokage.

“Yes, I understand.” Naruto stated, watching carefully as the elderly woman stepped away from the window and stood in the center of the room to face the blonde. Her hands overlapped on another in the middle of her form, her back was straight in posture and her head held high. Presenting the importance of her role and her high rank. As if to remind Naruto of her position and power.

“Yes, it is adequate for you to know of such things. However, it is an entirely different matter from actually acting upon them.” The woman spoke, “Which is why the council and I must require for a sacrifice. For the safety and prosperity of the village.”

Naruto, not fully understanding where Koharu was going, remained silent and waited for the older council member to finish.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the importance of bloodline continuation. Unfortunately, the Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline ends with you and, considering the timespan of the average Shinobi, we believe that it is deemed appropriate for you to continue the Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline.”

Silence met Naruto’s ears as she digested the older woman’s words. She was very well aware that she had to marry soon, especially now that she won’t be taking on missions as often. Her mother’s knowledge in seals and her father’s talent in chakra reserve are important and, true to Koharu’s words, would be beneficial for the safety of Konoha. 

“I understand.” Naruto said in a serious tone of voice.

Koharu nodded in satisfaction, “You are strong, Uzumaki, I’ll give you that. But you are not strong enough to protect the village on your own.” She held up her wrinkled hand to stop Naruto from protesting, the girl choking on her words to prevent herself from saying anything, “After the war, the village grew weak and resources are scarce. We are vulnerable and exposed for any upcoming attack should anyone wish to do so.” Had she been in her office with the rest of the council members, she would’ve refrained from the eye roll that accompanied her words, “We need to be stronger in order to fight the enemy off and the only way for us to do so is for you to marry a powerful man. A man that both I and the rest of the council members agree to be Sunagakure’s fifth Kazegake, Gaara.”

It took a couple of seconds for Koharu’s words to register in Naruto’s brain, and when they finally did, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and an awkward, unladylike snort escaped her lips, “But Gaara and I are just friends, I have no romantic feelings towards him.”

“Which is why the council deems him an appropriate suitor.” The woman explained, “He is also strong and wealthy, he would be the perfect ally for our village. He can ensure our safety and see that Konoha would flourish to its previous glory.”

“B-But,” Naruto stuttered, “I’m currently committed to a serious relationship.”

Suddenly, Koharu’s eyes hardened into a harsh glare, “With the Nara boy, you mean? Please, that man is not fit to be a Hokage's husband.”

Naruto’s blood turned cold at the revelation. Azure eyes grew wide in surprise, shocked that the council, or at least Koharu, was aware of her relationship with Shikamaru. 

Naruto and Shikamaru had an odd relationship. The two weren’t really friends to begin with. In their childhood, Shikamaru had found the blond funny and would sometimes partake in her pranks. As for Naruto, she enjoyed her classmate’s mellow personality and that he was one of the very few people who treated her as a person rather than a monster. 

Their relationship grew closer when Shikamaru had comforted Naruto during her depressed period after losing Jiraiya who was practically a father figure to her. It’s not to say that Shikamaru was the only one to comfort her. There had been Kakashi sensei, the toads, Iruka, Sakura-chan and even Tsunade obaa-san who tried to cheer her up and help her move on. But, it was the way that Shikamaru had comforted her that really struck her in a way, as if lightning surged through her body and breathed life into her. 

Shikamaru had spotted the blonde sitting on a bench under a street lamp, tear tracks streaming down her cheeks and little droplets littered the ground between her feet. The twin orange popsicle melted in her hand but she paid no mind to it as she drowned in the ocean of sadness. Maybe it was pity, maybe it was the fact that Shikamaru still remembered how he had felt when Asuma sensei had passed. Whatever it was, Shikamaru had stepped forward and sat next to the silently weeping girl. 

That night, Shikamaru was exposed to a new side of Naruto. A Naruto that revealed to him that she wasn’t always cheerful or mischievous. A Naruto that was honest and vulnerable and was in desperate need of an escape. And Shikamaru was struck with the harsh reality that Naruto had always been that way, in need of an escape to feel alive...to feel wanted. All the pranks and vandalism the girl had pulled in her youth was a cry for help, a cry to be noticed and loved. The realization left a bitter taste in his mouth.

By the end of the night, as the two bonded over their shared losses and a stick of the twin orange popsicle, their lives had changed for something neither of them had expected.

Late night visits, long walks through the forest talking about everything and nothing, longing in their gazes and the fleeting touches. It was a game the two played and only after the war when they had affirmed that the two were well and alive did something physical had occurred between the two.

They didn’t mean to hide their relationship from friends or family, but with their duties in the way - what with Shikamaru preparing to take over as the head of the Nara clan and Naruto studying for her exam - their nightly visits before the war was the only time for privacy and to shed off the layer of responsibility of a Shinobi. 

“Y-You knew?” Naruto said thickly as she exhaled heavily through her nose. Her expression set into one of caution. 

“Of course I knew.” If the elderly council member could imitate Naruto’s snort, she would have done so, “We _all_ know. Nothing remains hidden in this village.”

“Then there is no reason for me to marry Gaara.” The upcoming Hokage stated firmly, to which the woman replied with, “You must and you will.”

Naruto crossed her arms, ignoring how heavy her prosthetic hand felt against her breasts, “And if I refuse?” she said challengingly.

“If you refuse to marry the Kazegake,” Koharu’s words trailed off as she crossed the distance to return to her spot by the window. The sun was setting in the horizon, painting the council member in an orangish yellow hue, “If you are unprepared for the responsibility to secure the village’s safety - responsibility which you agreed to carry by accepting the role of Hokage, might I add - then you leave the council no choice than to take matters into their own hands. We will not sit quietly and watch with our hands tied behind our backs as our village is attacked by future enemies.” The tone in Koharu’s voice was harsh, her shoulders were rigid as her mind played scenarios of Konoha falling at the hands of unknown enemies that the village might encounter in the future, “Should you refuse, Naruto.” She spoke once more, her voice in its usual tone; controlled and proper, “The council should and will do **_whatever_ ** it takes to ensure the longevity and welfare of Konohagakure. No matter the cost, we shall do it. Do you understand me, Naruto?”

Alarm bells went off in Naruto’s head at the threat indirectly directed at Shikamaru. She could feel Kurama baring his fangs and standing to his full height at the thought of someone she cared for being harmed or worse, murdered. 

Inhaling deeply and exhaling the air to calm herself and Kurama down, Naruto set her hard gaze at the older woman. “You can’t force me, I am to be Hokage. I can do whatever I want!”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” Koharu stepped away from the window and crossed the short distance to stand in front of Naruto, “You’re a kind hearted young woman and knowing the fate of your people weighing down heavily on you is a curse and a blessing. You can step down as Hokage and remain with the young Nara, however, knowing that none of the other Kazes are interested in same sex marriage to form an alliance with Konoha by marrying Kakashi, and in turn endangering the lives of thousands, will eat you up alive.”

Naruto’s glare intensified. Loath to admit that the woman was not only correct, but very well aware of Naruto’s nature. Being an open book is a double edged sword it seemed.

A small and triumphant smirk stretched across Koharu’s thin, lipstick coated lips, “You have until a day before the coronation. Choose wisely.” And with that, the old woman turned around and exited the room, leaving Naruto in the clutches of reality’s cruelty.

  
  
  


A soft knock from the door broke Naruto from her trance. Gently slapping her cheeks to regain composure, she cleared her throat to call out, “Come in!”

Naruto’s filled in eyebrows - to give it volume and an appealing shape - lifted upwards at the lack of entrance. She could sense the nervous aura behind the door, telling her of the person’s hesitation to enter her room.

Just before she could call again for the person to come in, the door gently opened and stepped in the person from the other side.

Naruto’s jaw relaxed and her mouth fell open in a small ‘o’. Her bright azure eyes widened in surprise at the figure in the mirror. Suddenly, her throat was dry and she found it difficult to breathe.

“What are you doing here?” She asked in a quiet voice, her gaze never leaving the figure’s reflection in the mirror. 

“I came to see you.” Shikamaru replied just as quietly while gently pushing the door close behind him. He hesitated to take any steps further, unsure if he was ready to see Naruto on her wedding day, in her wedding dress, marrying someone that wasn’t him. But he was already this far in so might as well cross the short steps that lead to the center of the room.

“You can’t be here.” Naruto watched him with fear pooling in those blue orbs that Shikamaru often found himself drowning in.

“You don’t mean that.” He whispered, his gaze trailing over Naruto. She was breathtaking. And it killed him that this beauty, that was once his, will be present for the Kazegake.

“I do.” Naruto’s throat was thick, making it difficult for her to speak. 

Naruto tensed in anticipation as Shikamaru stepped further until he was standing directly behind her and laid a gentle hand on her exposed shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin that sparkled under the light. Ino had sprayed body glitter on her to make her sparkle like a diamond.

“Don’t.” Naruto said breathlessly, her eyes closing at the sensation. It had been almost two months since she had been touched by Shikamaru, by the man she truly loved.

“Please.”

Hearing the quiver in Naruto’s voice as she pleaded for him, it sent a shiver down his spine as he vividly remembered those nights spent tangled up on some motel bed as he pleaded for him in a similar airy voice. Shikamaru lifted his hand from her shoulder and took a step back from her, placing an appropriate distance between them. His mind plagued by her breathy moans from the past.

“I just wanted to come and wish you good luck.” Shikamaru said after a short moment of silence. He resisted the urge to declare how troublesome it was to do so because, in all honesty, it wasn’t really. What was troublesome was deciding if he should see her one last time or not, to skip on the wedding or attend it and suffer in silence. It was never troublesome to cross any distance if it meant he could see Naruto.

Shikamaru’s words stirred something within Naruto, and as if a spell was broken, her eyes were quickly filled with tears as she hurriedly sat up from her seat, pushing the chair backwards harshly.

“Naruto…?”

Shikamaru watched stunned as Naruto turned around and marched towards him and threw herself in his arms, her prosthetic hand felt cool against his neck. 

“I don’t want to do this!” The woman weeped, “Please, Shika, I don’t want to marry him!”

Her cries broke his heart as he hastily wrapped his arms around her and tightened his embrace. The tears staining his new suit didn’t bother him, nor the foundation that smeared on it leaving behind an ugly smudge. 

“Shhh,” Shikamaru soothed, “It’s going to be alright.” He ran his hand up her back until they laid on her head and burying his fingers deep into her curled golden locks.

“No!” Naruto shook her head stubbornly, “I don’t love him! I can never love him as much as I love you!”

The intensity in Naruto’s eyes as she stepped back to stare up at him shook Shikamaru to his core. Those blue pools were filled with nothing but fear and love. Fear of her future, fear for his life and love meant to no one but for him and only him. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Shikamaru said in a light tone, cupped her wet cheeks into his hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead, “It will all be alright.”

“But I can never love him like I do you.” 

A smile grew on Shikamaru’s lips, grateful for her words. He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her forehead once more. “And I can never love anyone like I do you.”

The tears returned in her eyes and she buried her head into the crook of his neck again. The two remained that way, held tightly in an embrace that they prayed would last a lifetime.

“I will marry him.” Naruto spoke softly after a couple of minutes of silence as her tears turned into sniffles. Uncaring that her makeup was ruined and that her wedding was in less than an hour. “But that doesn’t mean I will love him.”

Shikamaru’s heart skipped a beat.

“I may bear his children. But I will _never_ love him.”

Naruto lifted her head from Shikamaru’s neck and leaned back to stare up into his dark brown eyes, already familiar with the tiny scars scattered across his face from the fourth war. 

“I may have his heart. But he will never have mine.”

Shikamaru watched intensely as Naruto inched forward, her lips almost brushing his, “For my heart will be with you, for now and forever.” Her words were no louder than a whisper, meant only for her and Shikamaru to hear.

Without thought, Shikamaru leaned in and captured Naruto’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss. He poured all of his emotions and thoughts into the kiss. How frustrated he was that he couldn’t really do anything about the arrangement, how angry he had felt that the council had basically threatened Naruto and him, how heartbroken he currently felt. 

Shikamaru kissed Naruto again and again until he was sure that no matter how many times Gaar would kiss her lips, she would always feel his own on hers.

The two parted swiftly at the sound of the door knocking.

Naruto was about to reply for the person to wait for a bit so that she and Shikamaru could regain their breaths but her former lover had silenced her with another bruising kiss that had her weak in the knees, and her legs would’ve given up had Shikamaru not held her tightly against him. A proper farewell kiss.

“Naruto! What are you doing?” Came Sakura’s voice behind the door, “I’m coming in!”

The two managed to distance themselves and control their breathing in the short seconds that it took for Sakura to step into the room.

“Are you ready? We need to leave now if we want to make- Naruto! What did you do with your makeup?”The pink haired girl shrieked in horror at Naruto’s ruined makeup.

Upon hearing Sakura’s high pitched scream, Ino rushed into the room and had a terrifying look directed at both Naruto and Shikamaru, “You!” She pointed at the soon to be Narah head, “What did you do?”

Shikamaru shrugged as he rubbed his neck in faux sheepishness, “Sorry, you know how much of a cry baby Naruto is.”

Ino groaned as Sakura shook her head, “Really, Shikamaru. Today’s not the day for you to tease Naruto, don’t you know how nervous she is about her wedding!”

The former lovers shared a secret dejected look that quickly disappeared as Ino dragged Naruto back down onto the chair and hurriedly worked on her hair while Sakura fixed her makeup.

As the two worked on the bride, Shikamaru casted one final glance at his one true love, a feeble smile on his lips, and walked out of the room into the unknown future. 

**Author's Note:**

> well, there you have it!
> 
> so sorry for the angst :/
> 
> as always, feedbacks are appreciated!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi)  
> or [tumblr](https://shinobi-author.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
